


Friends

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [41]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bickering, Christmas, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk suggests that McCoy try to be better friends with Spock, but McCoy does not know exactly how he should be doing that.





	Friends

“Bones, what would happen if you and Spock were friends?”

“What do you mean, IF we were friends?! I thought that we already were.”

“But what if you two were better friends? Maybe even best buddies?"

McCoy gave a huff of exasperation and turned away.

Diplomatic Kirk took over the negotiations. "Look. You’re always protecting each other. In fact, it’s kinda cute how you’re always rushing to the rescue of the other one. There’s something pretty sweet about that, don’t you think? It’s like you’re each others’ guardian angel.”

McCoy glared at Kirk with displeasure. “Let’s not getting sticky about it, shall we?"

Kirk shrugged. "I had to give it a shot."

"Besides, that’s what we have you for. You’re the best buddy to both of us.”

“I thought it was my job to keep you two from hurting each other when you started snipping at exposed heels and aiming at jugulars.”

McCoy smirked. “I suppose it does seem that way sometimes, doesn’t it?”

“Sometimes?!”

“Stop worrying. We haven’t landed any lethal blows yet, have we?!”

Kirk frowned. “Somehow I don’t like how you added that ‘yet’ to your sentence.”

“Sorry. That’s how it stands between us,” McCoy declared stubbornly. “Adds kind of a sense of suspense to our arguing, don’t you think? Will this be the day when one of them finally cracks and goes over the line by eliminating the other one? Will McCoy mainline poison through Spock’s IV when the poor guy is lying wounded and unconscious in Sickbay? Or will Spock see his chance and make the Vulcan Nerve Pinch lethal when he has to silence McCoy yet again? After all, a slip could happen in either case. No jury would convict the survivor. I suppose no jury would,” he grumbled. “I suppose the verdict would be justifiable in either case.”

“Being kinda hard on the two of you, aren’t you?”

McCoy shrugged. “It was nothing that you weren’t hinting at.”

“Maybe. But I’d be willing to bet that neither case would ever happen.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” McCoy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

That reaction was amazingly like something that Spock would do, and Kirk had to restrain himself from mentioning it. 

“Your mutual protection of each other, for one thing,” Kirk explained. “Besides, neither one of you wants the other incapacitated in a duel. You both want the other in peak mental and physical condition. It would be a hollow victory, otherwise.” 

“You’re a damn romantic, Kirk!”

“I’ve learned from the best, Bones,” Kirk rebutted with a lazy grin.

"You're impossible!" McCoy grumbled.

"I've learned that from you, too."

 

McCoy watched Spock intently poring over the ancient text written in some sort of alien script and pointedly ignoring the uninvited guest to his quarters.

“Uhura might be able to help you with that, you know.”

Spock frowned in concentration and hummed a reply that was more of an acknowledgment than an answer. 

“Just gonna be stubborn and do it the hard way, aren’t you?” McCoy decided in exasperation. “It’s a helluva waste of time doing it that way, you know.”

Spock finally looked up with the signs of intent study on his swarthy face as if he was surfacing after a long dive underwater. He looked displeased at the interruption. Spock seemed to give the impression that a swarm of aggravating gnats were buzzing around his head and that he wished for them to disperse. But he really knew that the pesky insects were not going to go away any quicker than McCoy was.

“Doctor, I fail to see why that should concern you in any manner whatsoever.”

Spock’s haughtiness angered McCoy. “It ain’t natural! Working that hard for so long! Besides, you’re straining the hell outa your eyes! Even Vulcan eyes can't take that kind of abuse for very long!”

“I fail to see why that should bother you, either.”

“Damn it, man, I’m your doctor! You’ll come whining to me when you get a headache as big as a Vulcan boulder! Then you’ll be singing another tune! You’ll want a quick cure for something that’s been coming on for a long time, and I'll only be too happy to tell you that I told you so!”

All of those mixed figures of speech amused Spock, and his face cleared. “Well, you have succeeded in distracting me enough to relax me from this tedious task.” He glanced at McCoy who failed to see the sparkle of mischief in the Vulcan’s dark eyes. “At least you were helpful to me in that respect. Now, please, Doctor, have the grace either to be silent or to leave me alone to my studies. I do not know why you are here with me now anyway. It cannot be entertaining to you to watch me wrestle with this ancient text.”

McCoy couldn’t tell the whole truth, that he was trying to be more companionable with Spock, just as Jim Kirk had hinted he should be.

“You need company,” McCoy finally managed to answer. It was the truth; just not the whole truth.

That reply completely baffled Spock, and he provided McCoy with the widest range of reactions he had ever seen from the Vulcan: disbelief, incredulity, amazement, annoyance, and even wild hilarity.

“I need company?” Spock finally managed to repeat. “How did you ever come to that conclusion?”

McCoy shrugged. “You’re using your free time to work on something dry and dead. Your social life must be nil. It would make a slug’s extracurricular activities look sparkling and exciting. The life of a sand flea would be flamboyant in comparison to yours.”

“Did it ever occur to you that this text might be alive and vibrant to me?” Spock asked as his voice raised and threatened to lose control the further he got in his sentence. “At least it would be if I was permitted to pursue my interest in it!”

McCoy held up his hands. “Fine. Fine. Have it your way then. I’ll just sit here and let you work.”

“Thank you.” Spock jerked as he straightened his frame in his chair. His every movement shouted his annoyance, at least as much as he would allow himself. “I would appreciate it.” His dark eyes flashed and his mouth was set in one grim line as he returned resolutely to his text.

McCoy was true to his word and sat quietly in the amiable silence.

Finally Spock looked up.

“Finished?” McCoy asked hopefully.

“No. I cannot concentrate. Why you are just sitting there watching me study?”

“I’m giving you time and space--”

“Not that.”

“You don’t want time and space?”

“Doctor, you are not simple-minded nor are you naive. You surely have a purpose for your avid interest in my off-duty pursuits.”

“I’m trying to be a friend to you.”

“Thank you,” Spock said with a glare of annoyance as he picked up the text again. “But that is not how to do it.”

“Then, how? I want to be better friends with you.”

“But in the meanwhile, you are undermining what you are seeking to erect and edify."

McCoy frowned. "Eh?"

"You are being counterproductive and do not realize it. For if you continue with your current activity of remaining in my quarters and constantly annoying me, you will destroy whatever friendship there already exists between us.”

McCoy paled, jumped to his feet, and headed for Spock’s door.

The sudden departure stunned Spock. “Where are you going?”

“Leaving.”

“Doctor, what is the problem?”

"I don't want to jeopardize our friendship and lose it."

"It will take more than that."

McCoy visibly relaxed. "Whew! That's a relief! Had me worried there for a moment."

Spock frowned with real concern. "Something has happened to make you concerned about the situation between us. Can you tell me what?"

“Jim thought we should be friends. And, I, I don’t know how to do that.”

“Every friendship is different. They arise from mutual need and opportunity. Because of those factors, friendship makes perfect sense between the participants. The relationship is logical because of the circumstances involved. All such relationships make perfect sense." He frowned slightly. "And then there some friendships which cannot be explained.”

“There. That’s ours.”

“Yes. Does it bother you that we are involved in such a strange anomaly?”

McCoy thought, then finally shook his head. “No. Not really.”

“If you and I are satisfied, what importance is it if others cannot understand it? Even if our best friend Jim Kirk cannot?”

McCoy slowly smiled. “You’re right! We’re the kind of friends we are because of who we are! It makes perfect sense!”

“Good,” Spock said with a sigh. “Now you really must excuse me, Doctor. You are driving me to distraction with your presence.”

“You’re right! Even friends need a break from each other! I’m outa here!” At the door he paused. “I really was getting tired of watching you read that old text, you know. Next, I’ll be watching dust motes drifting in air currents for excitement.”

Spock allowed himself a softening of his stern features. “I will see you at dinner, Doctor.”

McCoy winked. “Yeah, and I’ll be ready for a discussion that will blow all of your voltage!”

"I will certainly give you the opportunity to try to do that, of that you can be assured. My brain remains healthy with proper stimulation, and you can certainly stimulate it."

"Good. I wouldn't want either one of us to get rusty in the mental department."

A warmth passed between them. 

“I will be looking forward to hearing your ideas, Doctor. Now, goodbye.” Spock picked up the ancient text and paused only a moment when he heard his door softly close.

He knew he was very lucky to have two such good friends. And he intended to keep both of them. Even if their good intentions sometimes drove him to distraction.

But then, there were probably qualities about himself that were not all that sterling to his friends. He could not possibly imagine what they were, but he was certain that Dr. McCoy would be only too happy to point them out if asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
